On Forethoughts and Strategic Thrusts
by feedlesteex
Summary: Draco has certain goals, and a Malfoy always gets what he wants. What happens when Ginny has similar aims, and she won't let anything stop her? Interesting things happen, that's what. RR please.
1. He Was Not A Poncy Mama's Boy

On Forethoughts and Strategic Thrusts 

Disclaimer: I own everything. Right. As if. Actually only the plot.

A/N: A whole new story. Created out of my boredom. Ok fine. I've been playing with this idea for some time, and hence, this little baby was born. I hope to see this fic through till the last chapter. Well, am I boring you? I hope not. Read on! Reviews will be appreciated. Lots. *HINT HINT* 

*~*~*~

Of Draco and Shagging 

***~*~*~**

Draco Malfoy was on the prowl. 

As he stalked past a trembling Hufflepuff first-year, he snarled, showing a set of perfect, white teeth. Nonetheless, despite the lovely set of teeth he possessed, the Hufflepuff failed to be impressed. Rather, the first-year squeaked and backed up against the wall.

Draco rolled his eyes and sloped past. He had left Crabbe and Goyle back in the Great Hall, where they were too busy stuffing their faces full of cream puffs to "guard" him on his quest.

Draco Malfoy wanted to get laid. Heck, he was sixteen, a virile teenager with boundless energy and a vivid imagination, to say the least. He was SIXTEEN. And still a virgin. Or a "poncy mama's boy", as Blaise Zabini, one of his closest friends, claimed. He scowled to himself at the memory, calming himself with the thought that Blaise most probably did not wish to lose another two molar teeth.

Draco remembered lamenting despondently to Blaise, "Why is it that, no girl is willing to offer herself to satisfy my deepest darkest desires? Why is it that I am the only guy in this whole forsaken school that is still a virgin?"

He threw himself onto a green couch in the Slytherin common room, flinging an arm dramatically over his eyes. 

Blaise looked up, over the top of _"Everything Evil You Need To Know About Evil"_, "That's because you are one heck of a poncy mama's boy. And don't exaggerate. I highly doubt the ickle first-years have even had their first kiss, much less been laid." 

Draco sat up straight immediately, a scowl contorting his perfect visage. He was so not a "poncy mama's boy". It irked him even more, to see Blaise smirking to himself. "Take that back Zabini. Or suffer my wrath."

Blaise looked up again, his smirk this time edged with annoyance. "Malfoy, I'll have you know this is an extremely interesting book - he gestured to the book - so please bugger off. Or at least till I've finished this book, you poncy git." He returned to his fascinating tome.

That was it. The last straw. He stood up, snarling, curling back a fist. Zabini never knew what hit him.

But seriously, it was mortifying. Mortifying to know that even freckled, gangly, plain, _ugly_ Weasley (the male one that is) had done it. Mortifying to hear Potty and Weasel discuss the topic of best shags during Potions. 

Potter had whispered conspiratorially, "So, be truthful. Who was the best shag you've ever had?"

Weasley had smirked, rather scarily, whispering back in an equally gossipy tone. "Padma Patil." 

Draco's jaw hit the floor. Patil? She was one of the prettiest girls in the whole school. so how exactly did Weasley get to well. do IT with her?

Just then, to Draco's extreme shock, Weasley had smirked even wider and proclaimed, "Nah, just joking. She was _rubbish_. I think Parvati was better." Draco's eyeballs popped out. 

Just then, much to Draco's chagrin, Weasley had turned around in his seat, and sneered, "So Malfoy, enlighten us. Who was your best shag?"

Extremely put-off by this sudden turn of events, Draco had attempted to recover his composure (that was, to close his mouth and pop his eyes back in). On the spur of the moment, since there was absolutely no way he was going to admit to Weasley that he had his big V, he had sputtered, "Weasley." 

He quickly amended, lest Weasley decided to slug him, "The female one. You know? Your sister?"

Weasley's face had contorted into a scowl seething with rage, but inexplicably, he calmed down, before leering, "You're lying Malfoy. You're still a virgin aren't you."

It wasn't a question. _They knew._

Embarrassing. It was absolutely, totally humiliating. Thank goodness the bell had rung just then, allowing Draco to make his hasty escape, after forcing out, with as much contempt as he could muster at that moment of utter shame, "What makes you think that Weasel?" Then he ran, for his dignity. 

But back to the point, he was the handsomest, ok fine, one of the handsomest, males in the whole school. Dang Scar-head. A head of fine blonde-white hair that any female in their right mind would want to run their hands through, aristocratic features, and a toned body. Heck, to him, he was the most gorgeous male alive. He always thought that, if he was a girl, he would shag himself silly. But then again, he wasn't.

However, Draco was most affronted to discover that unlike his arch-nemesis Harry Potter (fine, and his sidekick, Ron Weasley), he did not have rabid females clutching at his robes, begging him to do whatever he wished with them, pleading him to have his wicked way with them. 

In fact, he realised that no female willingly came within five feet of him without being armed with some potentially dangerous items, Such as the time that Susan Bones had brandished as casually as possible whilst glaring wrathfully at him, a walking stick (he suspected she had nicked it from Mcgonagall). 

Then again, in his private dictionary, female was a term that was exclusive of pug-faced Pansy Parkinson. 

He shuddered as he remembered how Pansy had literally thrown herself onto him last night during dinner. It was the worst experience of his life, inclusive of the scene when he personally witnessed Dementors giving the "kiss" to his father. 

Pansy flung her arms around him, plopping her ample rear on his lap (he winced), and he averted his eyes in a desperate attempt to preserve his sanity and reputation. He had an image to keep up for Merlin's sake! Ignoring Pansy's simpering remarks, he had attempted to eat his dinner, before giving up, in the realisation that Pansy's limbs were hindering his movements. That girl was a bloody boa constrictor. Plus, she was slobbering all over his pumpkin pie.

Just then, he had glanced up at the Gryffindor table opposite, and was startled and annoyed to see the whole table laughing at his predicament. That was it. The last straw.  He scowled, and stood up abruptly, dumping Pansy most unceremoniously on the floor, while yelling, "Will you get your slimy paws off me you filthy creature. I do not welcome getting mauled by the likes of you. So lay off!"

He ignored the fact that his hysterical voice had risen about two octaves in the last sentence, and he spun around, still scowling, and stomped angrily and loudly out of the great hall, ignoring Pansy's "But Dray-co!". A pretty impressive departure, by anyone's standards. 

Nevertheless, the little temper display he demonstrated did nothing to soothe his battered ego (remember Potions). He still did not know why no girls approached him. 

Just then, as he stalked the dungeons predatorily, a thought struck him. Perhaps, just maybe, probably, they expected him to make the first move! It was brilliant idea. Absolutely spiffing. Draco smirked to himself, as he quickly made out a plan. After all, girls could never be depended upon. Why was it that guys always had to make the first move? Tsk. He supposed it had something to do with shyness or manners or what not. 

If Draco Malfoy wants something, Draco Malfoy will get it.

*~*~*~

_References:_

The conversation between Harry and Ron was inspired by the lovely movie Love, Actually. You know? The radio interview with Billy Mack, the rock-star looking to make a comeback? Yea. That scene.

The "big V" was taken from a random quote.

*~*~*~

A/N: So? How's it so far? Reviews and constructive criticism much appreciated. Oh yea. I forgot to say how much I love the title, and mucho thanks to Chryz for helping me out. Haha. 


	2. Be Bad Be Naughty

Learning To Play Nice 

Disclaimer: I own everything. Right. As if. Actually only the plot.

A/N: No interruptions. Read on. Hopefully you'll enjoy this. If you get to the end, remember to review. By the way, slight OotP spoilers. "Slight" being the key-word. 

*~*~*~

Chapter 2 

*~*~*~

Ginny Weasley was most upset. For starters, she was on the verge of failing Divination. But that wasn't really that important, as compared to her more imminent problem. 

She was fifteen, heck almost sixteen, and she had no boyfriend. She just didn't get it. She might not be drop-dead attractive (like that Padma Patil – Ginny scowled at the thought), but she was no hag either. She thought she had pretty nice eyes, and a good complexion. 

She might not have a figure that would make an hourglass shrivel up and turn green with envy, making it look more or less like a Seven-Up bottle, but she wasn't pudgy or stick-thin. All she needed to do was wait for the baby fat to disappear.

She wasn't worried about virginity issues. Her mother was more worried than her, for Merlin's sake. 

What she really wanted was a boyfriend. Someone that was more than just a friend. Someone she could snog her lips off in the famed Astronomy Tower. Someone she could tell all her deepest darkest secrets to. Someone to which she could possibly lose her virginity too (but that was only a huge if).

However, whilst guys were more than willing to come and talk to her, they didn't make any moves, like asking her out or anything. She was pretty sure it wasn't anything to do with Ron. Well, not after her fourth year (the Michael Corner year). She had spoken to Ron back at the Burrow and warned him never to interfere in her boy affairs anymore. He had been most agreeable, after the threats of Bat Bogey Hexes.

A voice brought her out of her thoughtful reverie. 

"Hi Ginny!"

"Huh? Oh, hi Colin."

Just then, a thought struck Ginny. Why hadn't she thought of it before? 

She squealed excitedly, making Colin look at her funnily. He prayed hard that she hadn't overdosed on Chocolate Frogs again. The last time she did, she was on the verge of taking all her clothes off and going out to "dance in the rain", before he had given up and placed her in the full Body-Bind till she came off her sugar high.

"COLIN! You're a guy right?"

Colin looked perplexed for a moment, before slowly replying, as if speaking to a hyperactive child. "Well. Yea Ginny. Isn't it like… obvious?" 

Ginny beamed exultantly, ignoring the weird stare she was receiving from Colin. She had found the result to her dilemmas. (No she was not wooing Colin. After all he was her best friend and to woo her best friend would be plain wrong.)

"Okay Colin. I'm going to ask you a question and you have to promise me that you will be honest. Promise?"

"Erm. Okay. Promise. What?"

"Well you know. Why is it that no guy wants to ask me out? I mean, do I have any disgusting habits? Or any apparent glaring flaws? Or am I so repulsive to look at?"

Colin seemed to consider this. "Well. I wouldn't really know. Since I'm your best friend and all, and I would never consider making moves on you… I'd say that you are too nice."

Ginny spluttered, almost choking on her spit. "Gah. Come again?"

"Well, you seem too nice. Like going out with you would be somewhat like taking advantage of you, you know what I mean?"

Ginny eyes bulged. "Eh. Thanks Colin."

She turned back silently to her dinner, and started eating quietly. If Colin was right, then she would have to do something to remedy the situation. 

Colin looked worriedly at Ginny, as she chewed her pie thoughtfully. Then, he shrugged. If she had a problem, she would tell him. At least she hadn't taken any Chocolate Frogs. Thank all the gods and minor deities. 

But for now, he was more interested in the kidney-and-steak pie, which was currently doing the waltz tantalisingly in front of him.

As well as for Ginny, by the time she had fallen asleep, she had already formed a plan. She needed to take action immediately. If all went well, she would have a boyfriend by the end of the week.

*~*

By the end of the week, all was most decidedly not well. Ginny had taken Colin's words about being "too nice" to heart, and had proceeded to reform herself. Whilst she was willing to change her habits and such, she firmly told herself that she would not resort to make-up to look "naughty". That would be overdoing it. After all, she didn't think that guys went for girls who looked like whores.

So, she mentally noted and reminded herself constantly.

_Be bad. Be naughty. Be bad. Be naughty. Be bad. Be naughty._

Didn't seem to work. All it did was earn her a couple of detentions (for not paying attention in class, and creating disruptions), and some odd comments ("Did you see that? Ginny pushed the first-year down!"), and a lot of weird stares ("Ginny Weasley got _detention_? You must be kidding!").

However, the week wasn't a total loss. She distinctly heard Seamus comment in his most sexy Irish brogue, "Well Ginny, becoming bad, are you!" That certainly was an improvement. 

Despite the fact that she had managed to get one encouraging remark, Ginny decided to abandon this plan of action. It wasn't working. Plus, she didn't want anymore detentions. She would die if she had to see Snape one more time. He had made her clean the whole Potions dungeon armed only with a toothbrush! Sadistic cruel git.

Not to mention the fact that she was boyfriend-less.

Perhaps it was time she changed tactics. Another idea struck her, and she grinned slowly. Possible. It might work. 

*~*~*~

References: 

"a figure that would make an hourglass shrivel up and turn green with envy, making it look more or less like a Seven-Up bottle" is from _The Teenage Textbook_.

*~*~*~

A/N: Sorry for all who were expecting more of Draco in this chapter. I wanted to put some more emphasis on Ginny, and also to flesh out her character. More reviews = faster updating. So if you want Draco back fast, review… :) 

Flames, constructive criticism welcomed as well. Heck, you might even have a compliment!


	3. Of Grand Plans Revealed!

Learning To Play Nice 

Disclaimer: I own everything. Right. As if. Actually only the plot.

A/N: It's me again. Yes! Me! Anyways, nothing much to say, just that well, read on! And review. It's important to me. Important to every author! It gives us inspiration, happy moments, and a spark of warmth when we know that people like our stories! And of course, to know that there are people who don't… but anyways, read on! 

*~*~*~

Chapter 3 

*~*~*~

Draco stared nervously around the hall, as he lingered desperately around the enormous doorway. His brilliant, spiffy idea wasn't going to work if he hadn't someone to work it on! Damn it. It had been easier planning what to do. Unknowingly he scowled, a shadow of doubt passing his face for just one moment, before he brightened up, spying his perfect victim. No, not "victim". More like "lucky girl". 

A decidedly cunning grin crept its way undiscovered across his pale handsome face, making him look truly like a ferret. Oh he was beyond doubt the most suave man ever. Not to mention smart. (And ferret-like, others might add.)

Draco was on the pro-ow-owl!

*~*

Ginny stared dismally down at her homework. She was stuck on one problem, that wouldn't solve itself. It didn't help that she didn't know the solution to it. It also didn't help that she was doodling all over her as yet solution-less Transfiguration homework. 

Colin looked over at Ginny's work, shook his head, tsk-ing to himself. Ginny's head, as if on cue, whipped over, and she snapped irritably, "Oh sod off Colin. You're not helping."

Colin chortled, before returning to his own homework, which wasn't as hopeless.

Actually, Ginny wasn't worried about her Transfiguration homework. Sure, it was solution-less, but she could always wheedle answers out of Hermione. It was easy to do that, and especially helpful to have personally witnessed a permanently scarring incident of a snogging session between Hermione and Ron. It had left a eternal blemish on her psychologically and emotionally – she would never look at Ron's hands in the same way again. She was pretty sure that Harry would never let them live it down, and neither would she, for that matter. Ah, the benefits of threatening Hermione. Besides, it was interesting to see her face go all ga-ga and gooey whenever Ron's name and the word "snogging" came up in the same sentence.

She was pondering her current situation, rather than her homework's situation. McGonagall could jolly well wait for her essay. She had more important problems to attend to. After all, a good essay was 10% inspiration, 15% perspiration and 75% desperation. The desperation had not set in yet. Thankfully, she might add, for she might be unable to attend to her most urgent problem.

Now, all you readers must be wondering, what exactly is this problem? You see, Ginny, being the smart girl that she was, had figured out that apparently, she wasn't too good at the whole "being bad" thing. So, she aptly decided, she needed a teacher. A bad, naughty, mischievous, wicked teacher. 

However the only tiny little problem was – she hadn't found a perfect candidate yet.

Ginny mused over the problem thoughtfully, her face taking on a faraway expression, as she twirled her quill – a habit she had. Now, who did she know that was bad, naughty, mischievous and wicked enough? Hmmm. Tough question. 

Harry was definitely out, as she shuddered at the thought of asking him. He might get the wrong idea, she considered, which she most definitely didn't want him to have. Ron? She blanched visibly. Ron would blow up. And most probably taking her well-thought and planned out (at least it would be well-thought and planned out by that time) plan with his temper. 

She slowly ran down her list of available "teachers", mentally crossing them out. Colin was definitely out – she just could not imagine going to Colin to ask for advice on guys. Blargh. He was her best friend, for Merlin's sakes. 

Dean? Nah. It was well-known fact, that he well, preferred the grass on the other side. In other words, his gate was a tad crooked, and swung the other way. Put frankly, everyone (at least everyone in Gryffindor) knew that Dean was gay. Therefore, it was only logical to conclude that Dean would know naught about wooing a guy. Then again, maybe not since he was well… Oh heck. As this train of thought seemed to be going nowhere but off rail, Ginny decided to abandon it. 

There was always Neville… Hmm. Perhaps… Nope. Nada. Nothing doing. He probably didn't even know what foreplay was. Poor guy. He definitely needed to get out more often. Not that she was suggesting anything. She never wanted to be alone with him, especially not after the disastrous Yule Ball episode in her third year. The poor guy had mutilated her feet, and then outside in the garden, when he had tried to kiss her, had missed, and landed a sloppy kiss on her chin instead. She had wondered if she had ended up kissing Trevor instead.

Finally, only Seamus was left. She remembered the time she had tried to be "bad" around him, and the disastrous results, trying desperately not to blush. There was no way she was going to him.

This final thought, decisively rendered her list a total blank. Ginny thought in despair, I am such a failure.

*~*

Colin peeked out from the corner of his eye, watching Ginny surreptitiously. It was rather entertaining to watch her face turn all sorts of colour. And not to mention that extremely wide range of expressions. It was extremely fascinating. Now it was confusion, no wait… it was glee, and it was changing to doubt, and perhaps a little anxiety? Ah, there was no question that this was better than television.

And now her face was turning red. Colin tried his darnedest not to chuckle, resulting in a somewhat weird sounding cough-snort. Ginny looked strangely at him, before rolling her eyes. Expressively. She retorted irritably, "Does the noise in my head bother you?"

Colin shook his head and stared hard at his paper, shoulders shaking with laughter. Ginny shrugged, and turned back to contemplating her problem.

*~*

Meanwhile, Draco had spotted a girl. No, not a girl. THE girl. She would be perfect! If he could charm the knickers off her (literally and figuratively speaking), he would be a hit. He would be THE Hogwarts Casanova. Awesome. 

I mean, if the big bad dreaded Malfoy, bane of the Weasley clan, could seduce the one and only Virginia Weasley, he would be able to charm any other girl, just like that. It would be as easy as drinking milk. But now, he just had to figure out how to _captivate_ her. 

Perhaps he needed some practice first. Definitely not Parkinson. He didn't even have to say a word, to get into her pants. Not that he had ever gotten into them, and he sure as heck never planned to. Yuck. She probably didn't wash them everyday. He was a hygienic person you see, and personal hygiene was high on his list. And Pansy? Clean? 

Bollocks.

Maybe Virginia's friend would do. What was her name? Oh yeah. Luna Lovegood. 

*~*

Luna Lovegood stared dreamily out into space, her chin propped in her hand. If one were to pass by, they would have vaguely heard her mumbling somewhat coherently, "Crumpled Horned Snorkack… No… Crushed Hung Snout…" It was kind of freaky really. But then again, it was Luna, and no one really bothered.

Draco approached cautiously, he had heard about this… person. Supposedly, she was a bit on the unbalanced side, as opposed to sane and rational. Yes, constant vigilance was the key to handling this particular specimen of the female gender. 

He slithered up behind her, and tapped her brusquely on the shoulder. 

Luna "Loony" Lovegood didn't respond at all.

*~*

A/N: I AM SO SORRY! :( Because there ain't no D/G thingums in hereee. :) But you see, I'm saving the good stuff. NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE! :D

And that last sentence above was my pathetic attempt at a cliffhanger… Haha. Obviously I'm not too good at cliffies. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to drop a flame, or even compliments.

A huge smooch(es) to:

**Chryz** Darling, you know I love you too! ;) And I personally love that line too. One of my faves.

**Jordan** Thanks!

Cithara I'm glad it made you laugh. :) 

**Bigreader **Oh no. I am terribly apologetic! I swear, my heart was telling me to (quote) PUT IN THAT D/G INTERACTION NOW (unquote), but my mind unfortunately, ignored it. :P Next chapter I promise! And thanks for reviewing!

**Nichole Malfoy** Thank you! And I love Draco too. Muchly and muchly.

**The Black Mage** Thanks lots! Glad you like it. 

**Bunny / Sailor Moon** This fic definitely needs all the love it can get. Haha. Thanks for reviewing!

**Tililing** Ginny's next plan? Well… you'll just have to wait and see! :] Thanks for reviewing!

**Adie** Yeah, I know my chapters are really short. I myself am not a huge fan of short chapters, but unfortunately I'm really busy this year (I have O levels this year), and I have totally dug myself an early grave by starting this fic now. So I'm writing shorter chapters, in the hope that I will be able to update sooner. Sorry! :D But I'll update sooner I'll promise! 

I love you guys! :) 


	4. We Are All Brilliant People!

On Forethoughts and Strategic Thrusts 

A/N: You know what, I feel like such an idiot. I just realised that for the past two chapters, the title has read "Learning To Play Nice". You see, that was the original title, before my friend helped me out (that is, she helped me think of a better one…). Agh. Why didn't anyone tell me! I feel like such a humongous fart. :) But never mind that, *stares hard above at title*, this one reads the correct one! Haha, read on!

*~*~*~

Chapter 4 

*~*~*~

Ginny really still had no idea who was to be her lucky recipient of the "Coach Ginny Weasley Into The Baddest Girl That Hogwarts Has Ever Seen". In short, CGWITBGTHHES. In shorter, she needed a teacher. Fast. 

In fact, as she mused over her as-yet-undone homework, now would be a good time. If she planned to hook a guy in let's say, by the end of her fifth year, now would the perfect time to start her "training", as she liked to call it.

But it really wasn't her fault, if all the boys she knew, were all either too volatile, innocent, or just plain unsuitable for the possibly daunting task. 

*~*

Draco shuffled back nervously a step. Perhaps, it was the wrong time. 

Indeed it was. And it was, for him to retreat at least. His foot caught on the rough flagstone, and he stumbled back. Of course, this was done with the utmost grace possible, in such a situation. You see, Malfoys _never_ stumble. They merely happen to decide that they need to appear more plebeian, to blend in with the commoners, hence the need to appear to have faults, or so says the 'Malfoy Commandments for Dummies' in rule number 186.18.36.15. 

And to keep in accordance with this rule, (to which the punishment was most unpleasant, as claimed by other older members of the Malfoy clan), Draco was most smug, when he managed to contain the great surprise that threatened to work onto his face, like a piece of toast begging to be eaten, when Luna "Loony" Lovegood suddenly turned around, her bulbous eyes bulging merrily away at him.

She opened her mouth, as if to say something, then closed it, raising her hand to tuck her straggly blond hair behind her ear. Draco eyed that hand nervously, as she ran it through her hair, pushing the strands behind her ear. He wondered if she ever washed behind her ears. There was a popular Muggle myth, that said if the behind of one's ears were dirty, potato plants could start growing there. And he really didn't care to find out. Plus, potatoes were disgusting little plants that ought to be blasted out of this universe.

Draco cleared his throat confidently, as he ran through his beforehand-prepared speech mentally. It was a sure winner, the speech was. It was one whopper of a speech that was guaranteed to blow the socks off every girl. Or so Blaise Zabini claimed, as he handed over this sure-fire, tried-and-test formula to Draco. Draco hoped fervently that this warranty didn't backfire.

He just knew how much his fist would ache after knocking out more of Blaise's teeth.

"Well Luna, spif-"

The barmy girl interrupted him. She dared to interrupt the great Draco Malfoy! Obviously, she didn't know the meaning of the word manners. How… unrefined. Draco knew he had to do something, or at least complete the first sentence of his memorised speech! 

On the other hand, who knew what this loony bugger could do. Draco decided to keep silent, hoping that it was a wise move.

"Draco is it not? Ah well, you woke me from my sleep. I was in the big wasteland. You do know, that the great wizard Bloke Bush, discovered that most people thought that Dreamland actually existed, when in actual fact it is a huge wasteland. And I saw a Crumpled-Horn Snorkack. It was just brilliant, the blue sunlight glinting off its purple scales. Ah, and the beauty of the scales! They were purple with yellow polka dots…" 

The crazy one trailed off, her eyes glazed over, as she propped her chin dreamily on her hand. Draco scratched his chin, wondering if this was the time to finish his speech to this total whacko. These kind of decisions were generally harder to make, considering his target audience was one who slept with her eyes open. It certainly was fishy, pun not intended. However, he was spared that decision, when Luna abruptly swung her face upwards, her enormous eyes staring distantly into his grey ones.

"Ah yes… I do hope I didn't interrupt you from anything. I daresay you'd like to continue whatever you were saying just now? Perhaps I could be of service."

Caught off-guard with this comment, Draco blurted out in his haste. "I'd like to ask you out to Hogsmeade."

Luna stared back serenely, her lips fixed in a faraway smile. "I'd love to…"

Draco decided then and there to go back to his dorm later, and kill a goat. "Great! Um, I'll meet you… at um…"

"However, I must say, despite the fact that most people say you are very good looking, I fail to see what's so appealing about those nice shiny blond locks, and those pretty eyes…"

Draco was perplexed, but let her continue. Instead, Luna stood up, her skirt seeming to float around her thin frame, her hair flopping about her face.

"So I'd have to decline. And I must say, no one really wants to go out with a mean person like you…"

To his great shock and chagrin, Luna then wandered off, absolutely lost in her own purple and yellow-polka-dotted world. Now, Draco was most annoyed, and an annoyed Malfoy is never a good one.

He spun around angrily, and stalked down the length of the Ravenclaw table, ignoring the funny stares he was receiving. How dare she reject a Malfoy? No one did that, unless they had a death wish! This girl seriously needed some lessons in terror, and boy, she needed one heck of a psychologist.

As he neared the end of the table, once again, to his huge embarrassment, he tripped over another jutting flagstone, this time not managing to keep his balance, and he fell over.

*~*

Ginny heard a crash coming from behind her, and she turned around in curiosity. Who was that inconsiderate dolt? He was interrupting her plans!

She stared out at the Ravenclaw table, where the fuss seemed to be coming from. What exactly was going on? She saw a mussed blond head pop up from the mass of bodies and limbs. An unwitting first-year Ravenclaw turned around absently, and asked, "Hey are you okay?"

A seemingly most irate Draco Malfoy suddenly caught up the front of the boy's robes, pulling him out of his seat up to his eye-level, snarling, "My dear boy, I am never okay. In fact, I am always fine and dandy. Do you have a problem with that?"

Wooot. Looked like someone got up from the wrong side of bed today. Ginny munched slowly on her roll. This looked like to be a real drama today. 

The Ravenclaw's eyes widened, and he stammered nervously, his hands clutching at his assailant's hands gathered at the front of his robes, "Oh no… um… Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed into glittering slits of malice, and he sneered, "Thank you. Now back off, and let me continue walking."

He then dropped the Ravenclaw unceremoniously on the floor, and stalked off in a huff, his shoes clicking against the stones rhythmically, as the teachers started from the head table. The first-year huddled in a heap on the floor, whimpering piteously, as his housemates gathered comfortingly around him. Vaguely, Ginny made out the soft murmurs.

"It's okay, Picket. Malfoy's just one mean asshole."

"Malfoy's so bad! How could he do that to poor, innocent Picket!"

"C'mon Picket. Cheer up!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. For Ravenclaws, they sure weren't that bright. 

She had a sudden thought, an impulsive flash of inspiration. The Ravenclaw had mentioned… "Malfoy's so bad". She squealed in joy, clapping her hands together, earning her another funny look from Colin. 

That was her ticket to big-time badness! 

Now if she could only get Malfoy to agree to help her…

*~*

Draco stormed out of the hall, fuming mad. It did feel good to take his anger and mortification out on the first-year though. He smirked in self-satisfaction, leaning against the wall, breathing heavily.

He heard footsteps behind him, and he turned around, glaring instinctively at the approaching person. 

Why why, it was little Virginia Weasley. And why the heck did she have this huge blinding grin on her face? He raised an eyebrow.

She grinned a bit more, and he thought she was starting to look a little silly now, what with that huge smile and all. What a nutter. Great, he just had to choose a nutter to pursue as his first goal. He had to be screwed in this thinking, and Draco mentally beat his head against the wall. 

He spat out coldly, "Is there something you want Weasley? If it's me, you're not getting me."

Ginny beamed exultantly, "Well you hit the nail right on the bloody head Malfoy! I want… you."

Draco stared. Perhaps he was hallucinating.

Ginny elaborated, "You see, I need something… um… and you um… can um… possibly… helpmeoutwiththat."

Draco's eye twitched. "In English please."

Ginny sighed gustily, "Please don't ask me why, but I would like to learn to be bad, and I think you'd be a great teacher."

Draco's eye positively jumped. "You want me to teach you to be _what_?"

Ginny blushed a furious red, and nodded quickly.

He had to be hallucinating. Maybe the crazy house-elves added some extra ingredients to the bacon. Draco rubbed his face, quickly thinking over the pros and cons.

If anyone found out, it would definitely be the end to his reputation. Big Bad Malfoy, teaching Sweet Innocent Weasley. Scandalous, it was. Besides, he would be tainted so often with Weasley filth.

On the other hand, this little… excursion would help him catch the fish that was Virginia Weasley. Besides, if he succeeded, he would be more than just stained with Weasley filth. He would be doing _it_ with her. Plus, it was almost certified to be great fun, at the Weasley's expense.

He had another great idea. Perhaps, while he was educating her in the ways of bad-dom, she could help him out in the good department! Boy, was he brilliant.

Pleased with his quick thinking, Draco exhaled, and answered with a carefully added amount of suitable scorn, "Only if you help me with something."

*~*

_References:_

I must confess, that Muggle myth thing isn't really a myth. I just remember what Enid Blyton wrote about in one of her stories for kids. :D That was a long long time ago, when I was still young and impressionably innocent. A very long time ago. 

And purple with yellow polka dots is ganked from my friend, which incidentally, is her favourite colour(s). :D

*~*

A/N: This is the longest chapter I've ever posted! Woot. Go me go me! :) And I typed it out in just one hour! Well, hope you enjoyed that. :D R/R please, you know the drill! :)

Oh yes, and the person who guesses what Draco was saying to Luna when she cut him off gets um, I don't know. I don't have anything to give. How about the next chapter dedicated to them? :) 

These people I 3:

**Chryz** Go away. You know I don't do D/Hr. And you got your D/G action at last. If you can call that action. Hurhur. And you of all people should know how busy we are going to be! Update soon indeed. :)

**SnoOza** I don't think the teachers would understand. Hahaha. Ooh ooh ooh! FLAME FLAMEEE! *evil crazed glint in eye* Gimme the penname first! :D

Nichole Malfoy You got Draco! And Ginny too! Thanks for reviewing! :) 

**xPlayer Haterx **Thank you for the compliment! :D

**bigreader** Careful you don't do that too often. Might be bad for the facial muscles. :D Haha just kidding. And yes, hope you enjoyed the last bit. :)

**Ranting Idiot** Glad you like the humour. And yes I know that Draco and Ginny are terribly OOC. But you see, this is a humour fic. :D Hope you aren't too offended or anything. Thanks for reviewing!

**Adie** It's okay to be impatient. :D If not I wouldn't update. Haha. Thanks for reviewing! And isn't this chapter longer?? :P Hurhur.

**Cithara** Thank you! :) *gets down to writing more*

**Writer Gurl4** Thank you so much. :P 

**Yingiexiangie** Blurb! I like Colin too! It should sound familiar… I did send it to you before you know. :D Hahaha. Thanks for reviewing darling! I love you too!!! 3 

I love you people! Lots and lots. You know, without you guys reviewing, I really wouldn't be bothered to update at all. Haha.


	5. Hey Look, Isn't That Malfoy's Bird?

**On Forethoughts And Strategic Thrusts**

**Chapter 5**

Back in his room, Draco swore and kicked his chair, earning himself a stubbed toe in the process. He never should have appeared so bloody agreeable to whatever that Weaselette had said! Now he sounded like a bloody desperate character, who couldn't get any girl her wanted.

He plopped down in his bed, and buried his head in his palms. He just _knew_ that his reputation was so dead. How could he be such a dolt? He mentally kicked himself as he recalled the rest of the conversation with the littlest Weasley.

--

Ginny stared incredulously at him, as he explained slowly, his cheeks tinged with a slight hint of red. "You see, I'd like to learn to be nice. As in, less mean, and um, _nicer_." He stressed uncomfortably.

He shifted nervously as he watched one of her red eyebrows rise ever so slowly. Running a anxious hand through his hair, he wondered what her reaction would be, as his insides squirmed. He closed his eyes, and leaned back against the wall.

Suddenly, peals of laughter filled his ears. He opened one of his eyes inquiringly, only to see her doubled over in laughter. His other eye popped open in indignation. How could she laugh? It really wasn't funny. _It was a desperate situation._

He glared angrily at her, the warmth of his fury tingling to his extremities. He absolutely detested people who laughed at him. Ginny paused, gasping for breath, one arm braced against the wall. Her face was red, giving her the overall look of a tomato.

He gritted his teeth. He could not afford to lose his temper. Not now at least, when his sodding virginity hung on her response. "_So?_" He forced out.

Ginny looked up, her face a solemn mask. Then her lips started twitching again, and she lost all control. Again.

And again.

And again.

Draco stood impatiently against the wall, wondering if there was a button that he could press to stop her laughing. It was almost curfew! He did not fancy being caught by Filch again. Once had been more than enough to last him three lifetimes. It had been most disconcerting and terrifying to be hauled up to Filch's office. He swore that Filch was checking him out, his eyes roving all over him, as he scrawled down the punishment, which had turned out to be spanking. He refused to have his dignity molested and outraged like that ever again. It was good and all to be checked out, but by Filch? Ugh. How sick was that?

Draco self-consciously crossed his arms in front of his chest at that memory. Eeww.

Finally, the Weaselette dragged herself up, choking in her valiant attempts not to laugh, and she giggled, "So um, you want to learn to be nice, and I want to learn to be bad. Fine, I've got no problems. So um, I'll contact you with further details."

As she finished her sentence, she turned and weaved off, staggering slightly as she resumed guffawing. A Malfoy learning to be nice indeed. What a joke!

Draco stood, a little astonished, and muttered, more to himself than to her, "Um, okay…"

--

Draco buried his face in his pillow, feeling his cheeks flush. He should have dragged her back, and demanded more! He should not have just let her walk off! Now he seemed like a pansy, and she would think that she could lord it over him.

He growled into his pillow, "I'll show her who's boss!" It came out as a muffled groan.

His door creaked open, but Draco refused to look up. His face was still red, and Malfoys did not blush. It was girly and therefore, demeaning.

He heard Crabbe's dull voice say, "So um boss. We kind of um, heard noises coming from your room eh. So me and Goyle decided to come check it out eh. So um, wanna go have dinner?"

Draco vaguely made out some shuffling sounds, and he replied, in a suitably muffled manner, "It's Goyle and me, you dolt. Have you no knowledge of grammar? Oh wait, you probably don't."

"Um yea boss. Goyle and me. So d-uh. Dinner boss?"

Draco groaned. "Bloody hell Crabbe. Do anything you want, just get out of my room yea?"

"Yea boss. No problem." There were more shuffling sounds before Draco heard the blessed creak of the door and click of the lock, before he removed his face from his pillow. Thank goodness. It had been getting a bit hard to breathe, and he was starting to get asphyxiated.

Brought back to the matter at hand, the _very _pressing matter at hand, Draco whipped out his most tattered quill (which wasn't that tattered anyways) and some parchment embossed with the Malfoy crest. He had certain issues to clear up, and there was no point wasting his best quill on trash like the Weasleys. What was it that Father always said? Oh bollocks, whatever it was, it had something to do with not wasting good stuff on bad stuff.

--

Back in the sixth girls' dormitory in the Gryffindor Tower, Ginny clutched at her fellow schoolmates, Lavender and Parvati, the resident gossipmongers, as she wheezed for breath, grabbing onto her sides, that ached with laughter. Giggles echoed loudly around the room.

"And… and then I tell you, his face was absolutely…"

She was rudely interrupted in the middle of her story telling, when a regal eagle owl swooped into the room, and promptly deposited itself on her arm, digging razor-sharp talons into her arm.

"Ow ow ow OW!"

Ginny quickly removed the letter from the owl's beak, and then tried to shoo it off, to now avail. Thankfully, the pressure had decreased slightly, even though she knew she was sure to have bruises on the arm the next day.

Parvati peered curiously at the bird, before commenting, "Hey look, isn't that Malfoy's bird?"

She paused, before adding in, "No pun intended of course."

Snorting with mirth, Lavender and Parvati rolled around on the bed, whilst Ginny smirked to herself, wondering what Malfoy wanted.

"Oh get _off_ you sodding bird… owl."

Ginny waved her wand threateningly at the owl, and the bird got the hint, hopping off her arm and onto the table, leaving deep dents in her arm. Rubbing at the marks with one hand, Ginny broke the seal on the letter gingerly.

"Well well, what do we have here?"

--

A/N: Um sorry for the delay, and this short short short chapter (even by my standards) but I'm currently having my mid years now, which really sucks, because normally we don't have mid years, but ah never mind. The point is, I'm extremely busy, and I'm planning a new fic, so be prepared for some wait. But don't worry, I'll still be alive and updating! And stay tuned for my next fic, which should be up by June. Or at least the first chapter should. "Should" being the key word here. (:

And yes, I am perfectly aware that in this fic, Ginny is supposed to be in her fifth year, so you must be wondering what's she's doing in the sixth years' dorm, but that's because she's having a girl talk yea? So hence, she's in the dorm okay? Just so I don't get any questions…

Thanks to:

**Adie** Ah don't feel bad for missing the update, I don't update very regularly anyways. :D

**Yingxiangie** AGHHH. Thanks! I love Luna too. :D And I don't care you, you better finish your fic. Or else…

**Cithara** Thanks for the nice comments! Hope this made your day!

**Writer Gurl4** Thanks lots!

**Bigreader** I'm sure you'll remain wrinkle-free and youthful for ages to come. (:

**Bunny / Sailor Moon** Thank you! And I'm happy for Ginny too (plus I didn't think it was nice to drag the story out too much…) Haha.

You know the routine guys! Clicking that button down there, and typing me a review, will make me a very happy person. (:


	6. Battle Of Words

**On Forethoughts and Strategic Thrusts**

**Chapter 5**

Draco leaned back in his chair, deeply satisfied with the letter he had sent to that Weasley, which he had deemed as sharp and concise, and in flawless penmanship as well. Perfect. Now all he had to do was to wait for the reply.

He had shown her all right. He had shown her that a Malfoy couldn't be messed with. He had shown her that a Malfoy was made of tougher stuff. No Weasley was going to push a Malfoy around.

--

_Weaslette,_

_I am starting to have second thoughts about the whole course thing, but since I haven't done a good deed in about 5 years, I thought that it was about time that I did something nice for once, even if it kills me. _

_Anyway, because we are going to be in rather close proximity for quite a while, during these lessons, I have compiled a set of rules, which you have to obey, or else fear for your well-being. A Malfoy can be most wickedly inventive when it comes to punishments._

_So here it is:_

_1. No touching. At all. I do not fancy throwing away a perfectly good set of clothes._

_2. You will be as helpful as possible. No, I will not request sexual favours of you, refer to Point 1._

_3. I will contact you as to where and when we will meet. You will not communicate directly with me. Repeat, you will not communicate directly with me. I have a reputation to maintain._

_4. You will not laugh at me. Never. Ever._

_5. No cursing of any sort. Verbal cursing will be tolerated, but only in privacy, not public swearing. And definitely no wand cursing. Get that?_

_6. Agreeing to teaching you does not mean that I have to be nice to your friends. However, it does mean you have to be nice to mine. Understood?_

_And that's about it for now. If there are any further developments, I will inform you._

_And here's your assignment for the week: Clear out your closet. Leave only items that are above knee level, are tight, and show a bit of skin. No polka dots at all. No yellow. _

_Trust me, you will be groomed first, to look good in bad._

_And that's about it. Remember, I'll contact you as to where to meet._

_Draco Iden Malfoy_

_P.S. Do you know of a good location for us to meet up where we won't be seen?_

Ginny stared at the letter for a good long while, before folding up the letter calmly.

Suddenly bursting into a flurry of action, she tore up the letter, and flung it into the far corner of the room.

"You sodding bastard! I will not be intimidated by you dimwit!"

Parvati and Lavender stopped laughing, and stared uneasily at each other. Parvati cleared her throat hesitantly, "Well then uh Gin. We'll be getting going…"

Lavender hissed, "But it's our room, why don't you tell her to go?"

Parvati whispered harshly back, "No way! Why don't you do it? Too dangerous!"

Lavender thought for a while, then nodded, and the two girls scuttled out of the room.

Ginny paced around the room for a while, stewing in the heat of her fury. How dare Malfoy! How dare he order her around!

It was about time that she showed Draco Iden Malfoy that she had a backbone.

She sat herself down determinedly in a chair, and viciously scribbled on the paper, dotting her 'i's with a snarl, wishing that it was Malfoy's head she was stabbing into.

--

Draco peered into the mirror, whisking a comb expertly through his immaculate coif. Hair, in his opinion, had to be absolutely impeccable, not a strand out of place.

After he had found out at the end of his second year, that wizarding hair gel contained all sorts of weird, disgusting and generally revolting ingredients, such as lizard feet (for the sticky quality), and owl dung (for the smooth quality), and potatoes (for the fragrance and texture), he had decided that perhaps, the gelled-back look wasn't all that good for him (and his hair).

By gosh, he hated potatoes.

In the mirror, he noted with much interest, as a small owl careened into his window, smacking into it several times, before flying crankily into the room, whirling around the room. Landing on the bed with an undignified "fwump", the owl chittered as it held out its leg.

Draco placed his comb on the dressing table with much care, and then went over to the owl.

"Well well little buddy. What do we have here?"

He untied the letter, and unfolded it.

_Malfoy you stinking bastard,_

_I think you haven't really grasped the context of this situation yet. I will not be bossed around by you, you wimpy ponce! _

_Your letter reeks of absolute desperation, that you need me, to teach you how to be nice, something which I bet, even my brilliant teaching skills and patience will not be able to achieve even if you gave me a century to educate you._

_And I'll have you know, that there is nothing wrong with my closet and the clothes in it! I like them, and you'd better, or else I'd be breaking Rule Number 5 pretty soon. And its effects won't be pretty, trust me. I don't think you'd like your pointy face rearranged would you?_

_I am very angry at you._

_Very pissed at you,_

_Ginevra Aelwen Weasley_

_P.S. Have you ever considered the Room of Requirement you nincompoop?_

_P.P.S. By the way, do you know that your initials spell D.I.M.? Poor you. My heart positively bleeds buttermilk._

Draco glared at the letter. Ok sure, so maybe his name was something he couldn't deny, but she had better learn discipline and obedience soon, or else it would be her face rearranged. She might have six brothers, but he had Crabbe and Goyle and just about the rest of the Deatheater offspring.

Not that he was one. He wanted to lead a life of his own, and he didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps. Look where that got him. Time in Azkaban that's what.

But that was a story for a later time, as he growled in rage at the Weaslette's presumtious words. Her initials were G.A.W. for goodness sakes!

And like she could ever beat him up. Psh, a load of bollocks that was. The Bat Bogey incident in his fifth year was nothing but a fluke. He had been distracted when Longbottom had started weeping like the pansy he was.

He sat down thoughtfully on his bed, fingering his chin thoughtfully, as a little idea crept its way into his brain. Oh he was genius.

--

A/N: Yes I just found out that Ginny is a nickname for Ginevra. J.K. Rowling mentioned in her website, that it wasn't Virginia, but Ginevra, so yah. In Chapter 4, I put Virginia Weasley, so ignore that okay?

Exams are over now, so I suppose updates will be somewhat more regular and frequent. I hope. (: And as I mentioned last chapter, I'm planning a new story, so if you're interested in what Deatheaters do for a living, be sure to check back for updates!

And while I'm pimping my own (undone) creation, let me introduce you to another writer, Aisling Oigthierna, who has a lovely fic up, called "Foreign Bodies", and it's at schnoogle.com. So go check it out, it's D/G/H and features Blaise and Draco tying ties. (: I like.

Thanks to these people:

**Yingxiangie** Thanks for reviewing! And you'd better continue FB, or face the consequences! :D And yes, the Deatheater Diaries are well underway. 

**ScarletAngel68** Thanks! Nice to see that someone liked seeing Draco embarrassed. :P

**Cithara** :D I hope I keep making your day! feels honoured Will be writing more, have no fear!

**Bigreader** Awww yes she was a bit mean, but I'm sure she enjoyed it. -snickers evilly-

**Writer Gurl4** Thanks for the review! (:

**Bunny / Sailor Moon** Thank you! :D

**Chryz** Aha! Finally. I felt so cheated last chapter. Remember, you are eternally obliged to review. :D FOR EVERY CHAPTER. Hur.

Thanks for the reviews guys!

P.S. Leave more feedback. -coughs discreetly-


	7. The Tapestry Across The Room

**On Forethoughts And Strategic Thrusts**

**Chapter 7**

_Nice try Weasley. Go back to your dorm and put on some proper clothes now._

_D.M. (Shut up about my middle name, you prig.)_

Ginny smirked knowingly at the letter. There was no way she was going back to change.

The expression on Malfoy's face had been priceless when she had waltzed into the Great Hall wearing a long skirt that had a tattered hem that positively dragged along the floor, matched with a baggy purple and yellow polka-dotted shirt. He had been bamboozled, flabbergasted, knocked speechless.

Boy, she was good.

She glanced over at the Slytherin, not surprised to find a pair of slate-grey eyes narrowed angrily at her. She raised one eyebrow haughtily, and shovelled her scrambled eggs into her mouth. He cringed, and she smirked.

"Say Gin, who are you looking at?"

Startled, Ginny looked over at Colin, her mouth bulging with eggs.

"Omm. Nmmmthmm."

"Oh gross Gin. Swallow and repeat."

Ginny swallowed obediently, and promptly choked on a piece of egg. Colin thumped her enthusiastically on her back, whamming his balled fist into her spine.

"OW! That bloody hurt Colin!"

"Yeah well. So what or who were you looking at pray tell?"

"Oh that. No one. Was just admiring the tapestry across the room."

Colin glanced at her suspiciously, before looking across the room.

"Say! That is nice! Gosh, I need my camera!"

Ginny returned to her breakfast, taking extra care to eat as messily as she could, mumbling a goodbye to Colin as he dashed out of the Great Hall, to get his camera. Good old Colin, she thought fondly, with the eternal camera fetish.

Just then, as she looked up at the Slytherin table, her eyes met Draco's, and she picked up her glass of juice and sipped at it noisily.

Suddenly, she saw Draco grimace, stand up and slam his cutlery on the table, effectively drawing the attention of the rest of the Great Hall. Alarm bells started ringing madly in her head.

Ron turned towards her and quipped most wittily, "Looks like the stick in his arse went up even higher eh!"

Upon saying so, he and Harry fell into hysterics, snorting into their eggs and ham. Hermione slapped the two chortling boys on the back, as they both simultaneously choked on their food, eyes tearing profusely. Ginny rolled her eyes.

The seemingly irate Slytherin strode over to her, much to the Dream Team's unease. Draco grabbed her arm, and tugged her out of her seat rudely. Taking a look at his face, which miraculously resembled a thundercloud, she wisely decided that perhaps it was prudent to not retaliate, and also, to swallow her mouthful of food.

However, Ron obviously didn't see things her way.

"Oi Malfoy! What the bloody blazes do you think you're doing huh?"

Ginny observed that his face was a brilliant shade of puce. Dang, where was Colin when there were good pictures!

Draco turned dark grey, almost black, eyes on her brother, and hissed sharply, "It's none of your bloody business Weasel."

"Well let her go! Before I do something to your pale pointy face, Ferret-boy."

"Do shut up Weasley, before I really lose my temper," Draco snarled, as he tugged Ginny towards the exit.

"Let her go, you arse! Before I really lose _my _temper. And then you'll regret it trust me!"

"I'm so scared! Big bad Ronniekins is going to beat me up! Ah well, let me consider… No."

Draco's tone was so chilly; Ginny swore that her ears almost froze.

Ron apparently didn't get the hint, and barrelled on, foolishly in Ginny's opinion. He lunged at Draco, hands outstretched for his neck. In that surreal, dreamlike moment, when everything seemed to be suspended, Ginny thought that that was a really stupid thing to do. Besides, McGonagall was already approaching, a look of supreme concern on her face. Dumbledore, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying the show immensely.

No teacher intervention was required eventually, as Draco whipped out his wand and effectively Immobilized Ron, turning on the quickly advancing Harry and Hermione. Ginny shook her head, emitted a long suffering sigh, and stepped between Harry and Hermione, and Draco.

"Look, it's all right really."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Draco open his mouth, and she jabbed her elbow viciously into his gut, and he winced, almost doubling up.

"Are you sure Ginny?"

Harry looked a tad too suspicious, and he took a cautionary step forward.

"Uh yeah, don't worry. And tell Ron not to get too miffed okay?"

Then she turned and fled out of the Great Hall, pulling Draco along with her before the advancing Transfiguration teacher could grab hold of them and slap a severe punishment on them, fully aware of the curious stares that followed them out.

Maybe it was her outfit.

--

"What's your problem Malfoy? You just can't go up cursing people! And one more crack about 'Weasel' and I swear, don't expect any offspring!"

Malfoy merely calmly inspected his nails. They were in the dungeons, in one of the lesser known and used cells, and it was _filthy_, and she wasn't referring to his nails.

"Tonight at seven Weasley. Meet me at the portrait of Dandy the Dumb. Don't be late."

Then he turned around, and swept out of the dungeon, leaving a dumbstruck Ginny behind, mouth agape.

The cheek of that boy!

--

However, seven o'clock precisely that night saw a still slightly fuming Ginny Weasley standing just in front of the portrait, enduring the curious leers of Dandy, who wandered lost, in his own portrait.

Half an hour passed, and Ginny Weasley, no long slightly fuming, but full out enraged, clutched her wand in her pocket, grip iron-tight. Sodding Malfoy!

One hour later, Draco Malfoy turned up, sauntering nonchalantly out of the dungeons, fingers at work at his tie, winding it around with expert ease. A dark-haired, dark-eyed boy followed him out, hands tucked coolly in his pockets.

Ginny scowled, "Where in the bloody world have you been Malfoy? I've been waiting for – get this – one bloody hour, you dumb arse!"

Once again, as earlier in the day, Malfoy merely swept an imperious gaze over her, and chose not to reply her comments. Instead, he glanced at the dark-haired boy and gestured him over.

"Ah yes, you're here. Good. Now I'd like to introduce you to Blaise here, Blaise Zabini. He's going to help me teach you."

His introduction was followed by Ginny's blank stare, as Blaise took a step forward, picked up her hand and kissed it regally. Coming to her senses, she blushed tremendously and yanked her hand away.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance. Draco here has told me much about… you."

A small smile was on the Slytherin's face, and Ginny crinkled her nose. Draco suddenly spoke up, a smirk playing in the corner of his mouth.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to get this lesson under way. After all, it's already 8 o'clock, and we've only one hour till curfew."

Ginny stared incredulously. What an arrogant berk!

"That's because you were late by one hour, you dim-wit!"

She made sure she placed extra emphasis on "dim", and was rewarded with an annoyed stare from the blonde.

Blaise looked on in interest between the two of them, with an air of amusement. Well well well. Now this was going to be fun!

--

A/N: Yes I know this is another filler chapter I know (and I feel so guilty), not much content and plot development, but I thought I needed to buy myself a little bit more time, to allow myself to really properly think out the entire plotline. -guilty smile- As it is, next chapter will be on, oh wait. XD I shan't say shall I? Just be patient, should be out soon, hopefully next week, since I have a month's holidays coming up! Yippee!

And I do love Blaise so, even if I say so myself. :D

And hint hint: notice the growing somewhat less tense relationship between our favourite couple? (: Okay that was pathetic.

Thanks to these lovely readers:  
**Chryz** You ah! Keep badgering me to write… -coughs delicately- What about yours huh BUB? (:

**Yingxiangie **Butt-kicking scenes huh… Sigh… Ah well, if it makes you happy, I'll try! (:

**Morgain Lestrange** Thank you so much for reviewing! :D

**Bunny / Sailor Moon** AH! Writing those letters was tremendous fun. (: Thanks for reviewing!

**Bigreader** Thank you!

**Snooza** Action? Oh yeah action! –remembers- (:

-blows kisses-


	8. The Slytherin Catwalk

**On Forethoughts And Strategic Thrusts**

**Chapter 8**

"Uh Malfoy? Could you go over, once again… Just why the heck are we in this stinky smelly dark dank dungeon?"

"Because we need a secluded space for your lessons, and I refuse to use your Room of Whatever."

"And why not? Pray enlighten me!"

"Because."

"Argh! You are so insufferable! And explain to me why this guy is here as well?"

"Because."

"Argh!"

Ginny stared unhappily around at the dungeon, located somewhere within the recesses of the lower levels, somewhere under the castle, somewhere _deep_ under the castle. She peeked under her lashes at Draco, who was flicking his wand casually at the corners of the dungeons, whispering incantations under his breath, lighting the candles one by one.

"Maybe it's because you don't like being alone in the dark with two Slytherins, is it Ms Weasley?"

A soft whispery voice pierced the somewhat tense silence, making Ginny jump. Boy! She had absolutely forgotten that Blaise was around. She took deep calming breaths, trying to regain her composure. Blaise turned around, and gave her a passing glance, a mysterious smile on his face, his dark hair fluttering in an unseen wind.

"Okay Weasley, first we're going to teach you how to walk like a lady. I know, I know, you want to be a bad girl. But you still have to learn how to walk! And that… boyish stride is not going to do you any favours."

"Shut it Malfoy. I do not walk like a boy!"

"Feh. Nonsense. So anyway, when you walk, you have to kind of float, instead of your usual heavy stomping march. Stop glaring at me and walk. Head up yes head up… Higher! You've got to look confident… _Ooze_ confidence. No, no don't swing your arms too much, you're not a gorilla for Merlin's sakes!"

Ginny glared at him from across the dungeon, having just attempted to "cat-walk" across. Draco put his hand to his face in exasperation, rubbing it over his face a bit impatiently.

"You don't quite get it do you Weasley. Damn it. I hoped that I wouldn't have to demonstrate… But you're such a hopeless case. Oh bloody hell."

A look of desperation and panic started its slow trek across the Malfoy's pale face, as he mumbled into his hand hopelessly. He took a deep breath, as if to calm his nerves and walked forward, shrugging off his cloak and leaving it on the floor.

"Ok observe Weasley! I'm only going to do this once, so you'd better glean all you can from this. And if any talk goes out that I… did this, well. Let's just say, you're dead."

Another big gusty sigh. Ginny watched the pale haired boy curiously, noticing peripherally that Blaise had a look of mild disinterest on his face, as he loosened his tie. It was then she knew it. It had to be some Slytherin trait that there were special courses for! That casual uninterested downright snotty look. Had to be patented.

Draco cleared his throat, scowling at her for her attention. She blinked innocently back at him. He sighed again, and presented her with the prime example of how to walk like a girl.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. Not bad, not bad at all. It had to take a very confident man to walk that way. And ooh! That was quite a nice view. Hey, Malfoy might be her nemesis, but she knew how to appreciate a good butt.

When he reached the end of the dungeons, Draco stopped and covered his face in his hands, before turning to look at Weasley. That had to be the singularly most humiliating experience in his life, even more so than the "virginity discussion" with Potter and Weasley during Potions.

"So, got that? It's got to be ladylike and sexy, project your…" He paused, searching for a word. "Feminine charm I suppose. Or at least as much of it as you possess. You know, try to walk seductively, if you can."

Ginny opened her mouth to throw something equally witty and sharp back at the blond Slytherin, who she was very amused to notice two spots of pink high on those cheekbones.

"The key is to be sure of yourself. Think and know that you are the best. Radiate confidence."

Blaise, who was now inspecting his nails, looked up and contributed helpfully. Draco nodded, and added, "Blaise here is the local Slytherin guru on such rubbish."

Ginny shrugged, and floated across the dungeon. Or at least she tried to.

"Nice try Weasley. You call that floating? That looked more like slithering. Go again. Think Dementor."

"Argh. I'm trying I'm trying! You make it look so easy."

"Shut up and just go. And no cracks about my femininity, I am wholly male. Now sashay."

Ginny rolled her eyes at the wall, and tried again. Midway, she looked out of the corner of her eye, and almost yelled when she saw a dark shadow next to her.

"Yes yes that's more like it, float."

Blaise walked beside her, occasionally reaching out to correct her posture or the swing of her arms or the tilt of her head. He wasn't demonstrating, much to Ginny's relief. She didn't think she would ever recover from the spectacle of two Slytherins cat-walking. Suddenly reminded of Draco's demonstration, she couldn't help letting out a giggle.

Blaise looked at her, his eyes unreadable. She looked back, and pasted a look of supreme unconcern on her face.

After a few more tries of the "girl walk", as Ginny christened it, Draco finally commented, "Yeah. I think you've got it now. Don't get smug though, keep practising."

"Oh finally. My feet are killing me."

"Stop whining. I suppose, we could teach you how to dance, before you lose that temporary grace of yours."

"Dance? Maybe you missed this bit, but I repeat: _my feet are killing me_."

Draco shot her a disdainful look, before replying, "Take off your shoes then."

Ginny gaped. What a flaming insensitive asshole!

"If you're worried about the floor being dirty Ms Weasley, you don't have to. The floor is perfectly clean. Professor Snape's extremely big on cleanliness, insists on the dungeon floors be spotless."

Once again, Ginny was startled by Blaise's quiet comment. Sheesh, that boy was extremely unnerving. She growled before plopping down on the floor, and immediately wished she hadn't.

The floor was freezing!

She hurriedly removed her shoes and her socks, embarrassedly stuffing her socks into her shoes, not wanting Malfoy to say anything snarky about the holes in them. Instead, when she glanced up, said boy looked away, his expression unreadable.

"So since Blaise is the one who actually knows the girl's side of the waltz, I suppose I'd have to partner you."

He looked down at her, sitting on the floor, his eyes dark and hooded. He stuck out a hand to her suddenly, and she eyed it suspiciously, wondering what he was up to. Draco sighed in vexation and growled, "Come on. I'll pull you up."

She looked up at him warily, and grabbed his hand. Surprisingly, his hand was warm and dry, the skin slightly callused, probably from Quidditch. She had always thought that he would be literally, cold and smooth, like a snake, and not warm, like a, well like a human. With astonishing strength that belied his lean and slender form, the blond Slytherin hauled her up easily. Once he ascertained that she was firmly on her feet, Draco dropped Ginny's hand like a hot coal.

Ginny rubbed her hand on her skirt anxiously, shifting from foot to foot, as she tried to get used to the chill emanating from the dungeon floor. Taking off her cloak (it had been a present from Fred and George – their shop was doing very well – just a week before, and she was extremely proud of its expensive material, and plus, it was brand new, so she didn't really mind that it was somewhat oversized), she dropped it on the floor next to Malfoy's.

Blaise flicked his gaze between the couple standing in front of him, taking in Ginny's furious blush, matching the colour of her fiery hair, and Draco's mildly discomfited expression.

"So, Draco, your hands go here and here, and Ms Weasley, your feet are aligned thus with his, alternately, yes, and your hands go there. Yes Draco, your hand has to be on her waist."

"Uh Blaise – can I call you Blaise, right?"

"Of course."

"Could you not uh, call me Ms Weasley? Ginny will do thanks."

"Of course."

"And one last thing uh, do I really have to put my hand on his shoulder?"

"I should think so."

Gulping, Ginny hesitantly placed her hand on Draco's shoulder, wincing as he tensed under her touch. Draco, very unwillingly, moved his hand to her waist, and Ginny gave a little yelp when she felt the pressure from his hand.

"Hey hey! That tickles!"

From where she stood, she was at the height where she could easily stare past his shoulder (much to her disbelief, she realised that Malfoy actually was quite tall, a few inches taller than her 5 foot 8), she noted that Malfoy's ears were starting to turn a slight shade of pink. She didn't need a mirror to know that her face was as red as a tomato, probably redder.

"Ticklish are you?"

She looked up reflexively, and was most shocked to notice that he was staring down at her. Meeting his amused slate grey eyes momentarily, she hurriedly glanced away. Damn, now her face was as scarlet as Ron's was when she walked in on him and Hermione doing a little more than just snogging.

Blaise sighed wispily, his melodic voice a blend of mild annoyance and something else she couldn't quite make out – was it amusement – as he commented.

"You know, there is enough space between the both of you for a banana plantation."

Draco hissed back, "So what do you expect us to do? Move closer? For Merlins' sakes, we are already holding hands! Don't be absurd Blaise."

"But Draco, remember formal dance classes? I know it was eleven years ago, but you certainly can't have forgotten everything. You have to be close, maximum one centimetre apart, that was what the teacher said."

"I can't believe you memorise such things... Oh bloody. Do I really have to?"

"I should think so."

Blaise's voice took on a forceful edge. Mentally, Ginny fretted. She didn't want to move closer to this humongous git, even if he did smell nice. But she had to learn to be bad...

Wait a second. What did dancing have to do with learning how to be bad?

"Uh guys, a moment please. What does formal dancing have to do with being bad?"

Still uncomfortably "embracing" Ginny, Draco replied tersely, "Well, you see, generally, you could pick up guys at a party, where there will be dancing. And as you know, we the wizarding community are not really into, what do you call that, oh yes disco-dancing, and mostly the rich affluent people go for formal parties and dinners, where there will be formal dancing to do. And if you do hook a guy, you will probably have to formal dance sooner or later. It's general knowledge you nincompoop."

Ginny took a moment to ponder this new information. Well, he did have a point. Her bad image would probably be shattered if her date or boyfriend invited her to some party and she couldn't dance.

"Okay so I accept that view. But Blaise, do we really have to move closer? He smells!"

So that was a blatant outright lie. But who cared! Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Draco snarled, "I do not smell. If anyone here smelt, it would be you, you filth."

Ginny's eyes narrowed dangerously, and Blaise moved in smoothly before this could turn into a full out brawl.

"Ah let's not quibble shall we. You want to learn how to dance, you listen to me okay?"

He slid silently behind Draco and gave the livid Slytherin a small but firm push. Unprepared, the Slytherin moved forward to keep his balance, his body pressing against Ginny's. His face turned a most un-Slytherin shade of red, as he flushed.

"What the…?!"

"Oh!"

Blaise gave a small satisfied smile, and Ginny could have sworn she saw a trace of sadism flicker past his features. So that was why the Sorting Hat put him in Slytherin, the sneaky bastard.

"So now that that's accomplished, the beat for the waltz is three beats. One two three, one two three. And follow this beat, and the gentleman always takes the lead."

Ginny snorted derisively, Malfoy was no gentleman. Hearing that, Draco's hand tightened on her waist, and she cringed.

Blaise counted for a while, letting her get the rhythm, and then proceeded to instruct her on how to move.

"When he moves his right foot forward – move your foot Draco – your left foot goes behind and then you move in a triangle. Yes yes like that. That's the basic step in the waltz."

Ginny tried this out a few times in succession, as Malfoy moved easily along with her, occasionally piping up with a comment or suggestion.

"Move normally, fluidly. Yes like that. Bend your knees, it's like a wave yeah like that."

Unexpectedly, it turned out to be quite fun. Ginny felt herself relaxing, untensing, as Blaise proceeded to teach her the more complicated steps. She found herself being twirled and dipped by an enormously bored-looking Malfoy, their feet tracing patterns on the floor.

Malfoy was a pretty good dancer, she mused, as they spun in circles dizzyingly. Boy, he had the moves down pat. He had to, she supposed, since he had had dancing lessons as a kid. That was probably where his catlike grace came from.

Just then, she learnt that thinking whilst dancing was not a smart thing to do, as she missed a beat, and tripped over Malfoy's shoes, staggering slightly before falling over, arms flailing, taking the very astounded blond Malfoy along with her.

"Argh!"

Taking a moment to register what happened, Draco's eyes widened incredulously, and he clambered hastily off the redhead. Dusting himself off, he asked, "Uh Blaise? What happened?"

Ginny sat up, and wheezed, trying to get her breath back, which had been knocked out of her when Malfoy had landed on top of her.

Blaise looked them over, the first look of mild intrigue Ginny had ever seen on his face, his eyes flickering. He shrugged, saying in a non-committal tone, "I have no idea. It appeared to me that she tripped over your feet, and then she fell down, taking you with her apparently."

Draco put his hand to his face, rubbing his face tiredly.

"I'm sorry Weasley. I take back what I said. You never even possessed temporary grace."

Ginny looked up apologetically, offering hopefully, "Oops?"

Draco glanced at her, massaging his palms, which had been chafed by the dungeon flagstones when he had held them out instinctively as they fell.

"I just hope I didn't fall for nothing."

He looked skywards, or ceiling-wards and added pleadingly.

"Please let her have learnt the waltz at least. That isn't a lot to ask for... is it?"

Blaise suddenly commented, "You know, it's half past ten now."

Ginny started, earning the curious stares of the two Slytherins.

"What? Oh no! I promised to meet Hermione for my tutoring session at 9!"

Draco smirked, remarking, "Tuition? For which subject? Or what subjects?"

The Slytherin smirked wider when he observed Ginny's immediate reaction, as she stared down at her shoes. He goaded her a bit more, watching her grow even more annoyed.

"For what huh? For what? Oh come on, you can tell me!"

"Oh for Potions okay! I'm practically the female version of Neville."

"Longbottom?" The blonde's tone was dripping with incredulousness. "Merlin, that's really hopeless!"

"Yeah yeah shut it. Plus Snape never really liked me. So shut up now Malfoy."

"We all know that Snape hates Gryffindors. Right, Draco?"

Ginny looked over at Blaise and shrugged.

"He's always PMS-ing. Rather annoying actually."

Draco and Blaise glanced at each other and spoke up at the same time.

"What's PMS-ing?"

Ginny flashed them both a cheeky grin, as she sat down and started to put on her socks and shoes.

"Never mind. You blokes wouldn't get it. It's a girl thing."

Their responses were exactly the same; both their expressions were mirrors of each other, a mix of disgust and awkwardness.

"Oh. Okay."

Tying her laces with one final flourish, she went to grab her cloak.

"Well I'll be going."

"Oh sure go on, shoo. Off to your tuition session with know-it-all Mudblood," smirked Draco.

Ginny spun around and sniffed, "Don't call her Mudblood! And sure, she can be a bit fussy and all, but she's actually a nice person. And I'm not going to the common room yet. I'm going to get food."

Upon hearing that, Draco perked up in curiosity.

"But how? The Hall's not serving dinner anymore."

"You dolt. There's always the kitchens."

"There's a kitchen here?"

"Yes you fool."

"But how do you know where it is and all?"

"In case you've forgotten, my brothers are Fred and George. They snoop around you know. So anyway, I'm off! Eh Blaise, thanks for helping, it was great to meet you. And uh, later, Malfoy. I suppose, since I really have no choice but to see your pointy face sooner or later."

His interest piqued, Draco decided to ignore the barbed comment for once and yelled after her retreating form, "Oi! Wait up!"

Blaise stood in the shadows, observing their conversation with more than a little interest. Hmm, so it was like that.

Draco grabbed his cloak and ran out of the door after the Gryffindor, looking back at Blaise and calling, "See you later Blaise. Thanks! Don't wait up!"

Hearing the footsteps die away, Blaise turned towards the exit and walked off in the opposite direction, deeper into the shadows.

--

"Oi Weasley, didn't we just have dinner a few hours ago? You're hungry so fast?"

"I'm sorry Malfoy, if I was cursed with a fast metabolism and a huge appetite. You have a problem with that?"

"Oh no. Not at all."

The rest of the walk was completed in not totally uncomfortable silence, as Draco peered around inquisitively, committing the route to memory. When they reached the portrait of the bowl of fruit, Ginny paused, and dragged Draco back as he continued wandering past.

"We're here you moron."

"Oh that's nice. So now, uh, how do we get in?"

Ginny rolled her eyes expressively at his deceptive innocence. Reaching out with a finger, she ticked the pear, which giggled back. She stepped back as the portrait opened, conveniently forgetting to inform Draco to move back. As the portrait swung towards him, the Slytherin hurriedly jumped back, narrowly avoiding the (sharp) edge of the portrait. He shot her an annoyed look, snapping sharply at her, "Couldn't have bothered to tell me that it was going to swing open could you?"

She shrugged.

"Oops. Guess I forgot."

"Stupid Weasley."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that Ferret-boy."

"Shut it."

"I will if you will."

"Young Master Malfoy!"

A shrill gasp rang through the room. Draco turned, just in time to register a grey blur streaking towards him, latching onto his trouser leg. He stared down in bewilderment.

"_Dobby_? What are you doing here?"

"The great Harry Potter freed me sir!"

"Oh bollocks! Not bloody Scarhead again!"

"Dobby really missed you Young Master Malfoy! Not Master Malfoy sir, but you, sir!"

"That's nice Dobby, but if I could have some pumpkin juice…"

"Yes Young Master Malfoy! And what would Young Master Malfoy's girlfriend want?"

Ginny promptly choked on her spit, inducing great hacking coughs. Draco stared weirdly at her, pounding her enthusiastically on her back.

"Stop that I'm okay! Merlin, you hit as hard as Colin. Uh Dobby, I'll have some of that lovely shepherd's pie we had for dinner please? Oh and some pumpkin juice would be nice too. And I'm not his girlfriend for goodness' sakes. Who would want to be?"

Draco scowled and snarled, "Many girls would die to be my girlfriend Weasley. I'm sorry if you don't see it the same way."

"Shut your gob Malfoy."

"Yes sirs! Dobby will be right back!"

The Weasley and Malfoy continued arguing heatedly as they seated themselves at one of the tables.

"You are such a berk Malfoy! Always so arrogant and stuck-up!"

"Oh and you Weasley? At least I'm privileged enough to be arrogant! It's better than drooling after Potter all the time."

"I'll have you know that my crush on Harry is passé, a thing of the past. Just so you're updated on recent events."

"Oh really. How fascinating! Dear me, Scarhead must be absolutely crushed! (Please do pardon the pun.)"

"Shut your trap Malfoy, before I shut it for you. And that pun was absolutely spastic."

"Ooh I'm scared... Why don't you make me!"

A loud poof interrupted their bickering, and they both shouted simultaneously at the source.

"What!"

A pair of large eyes stared back in trepidation.

"Dobby has your food here sirs. And uh, Dobby will be going. Enjoy your food sirs…"

Another loud poof and a wisp of smoke signalled his disappearance. Ginny straight away dropped their most intellectual debate, instead concentrating on demolishing the pie. As she shovelled pie into her mouth with much relish, Draco commented, "Quite a dodgy place isn't this?"

Swallowing her mouthful of food, she replied, "Who cares Malfoy. I'm here for the food. They make brilliant pie you know. You want some?"

"Uh no thanks. I'm not hungry."

He took a sip of his juice, watching as she chewed on her food. Finally, he remarked, "You know, you could do with better table manners."

"Why? Is it annoying you Malfoy?"

"I don't know… Oh… How about _yes_?!"

"Sheesh! What's your problem!"

Draco buried his head in his hands, elbows propped on the table, his reply coming out muffled.

"I simply cannot tolerate horrid table manners."

"Stop being so anal about it you prick."

Ginny tapped her finger against her chin consideringly, so that was why he had such a huge hissy fit at breakfast when she was eating.

"I'm not anal about it!"

"At home, if you didn't eat quick, there would be no food left. Not that Mum didn't make lots – she always made tons of food – just that everyone in the family eats really fast, considering they're mostly guys."

"Oh."

"Yeah well."

"I don't care. Next lesson I will teach you proper table manners. You can eat fast with proper table manners too you know."

"Really? Cool."

"I wouldn't say cool. But it's polite."

"You know Malfoy. I haven't said thanks yet."

"For?"

"For agreeing to teach me."

"Well."

"But I must say, you're really quite persistent when it comes to teaching."

"Unh."

Ginny chose to ignore his monosyllabic answers and pressed on nosily.

"But why so persistent? I mean, what's there for you to gain?"

Draco glanced up from his drink, his grey eyes meeting hers with a sort of intensity she had seen only when he played Quidditch.

"Because I don't like to fail."

"Oh."

Another silence persisted, this one slightly more tense. Ginny kept her eyes stuck on her pie, chewing thoughtfully, whilst Draco kept his anywhere but on her. He suddenly placed his glass on the table, and stood up.

"Well I'd better be going. Still have Charms homework to do. Ta Weasley."

And saying so, he left, the portrait swinging back after him, clicking firmly back into place. Ginny turned back to her pie, her mind churning. Then it suddenly occurred to her – they had just had a decent conversation!

She shuddered. A Malfoy and Weasley talking normally? Scary.

But still, she couldn't help reflecting on what he said, before he had left so abruptly. Perhaps, the blond Slytherin wasn't as shallow as she had perceived him to be. Just perhaps.

--

A/N: I'm sorry, really sorry. Meant to update three weeks ago, but life has been absolute hell, and even though this is the hols, I didn't really have time to write because I have been totally bogged down with holiday homework (which really sucks).

So, I felt really guilty, and hence I wrote a longer chapter than I usually do, to make up for not updating.

And now, I feel obligated to inform all of you, that this story's updates will be even more irregular, since my exams will be coming up real soon, and I'll most likely be stuck revising blargh.

Oh and I feel I simply must mention this, Blaise was kind of inspired by Hanajima from _Fruits Basket_. But only a little… the mysterious part. (:

Thanks go to:

**Eve Granger** Thanks for reading and reviewing! (: I like Blaise too!

**Yingxiangie** BLAISE YES BLAISE! Whee! Hahahahaha! -glomps back with equal fervour-

**Cinder2004** Hahaha, glad you found it funny. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D

**Slytherin Queen**I hope it was fun enough. (: There will be more fun later. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Bigreader** Shh. That's a secret. But, sooner or later we all know that they are going to have to kiss. Haha. Thanks for reading and reviewing! (:

-- To Be Continued --


End file.
